Both
by Ndara
Summary: Show-verse, AU. Third part of the triptych ("Matchmaking, "Hero's Reward, Queen's Desire" and "Both"). Rated M for sexual content; warning: threesome. Her Grace is set on having both of them, or none. Jorah M./Daenerys T., Daario N./Daenerys T.


Show-verse, AU. Third part of the triptych ("Matchmaking, "Hero's Reward, Queen's Desire" and "Both"). Rated M for sexual content; warning: threesome. Her Grace is set on having both of them, or none. Jorah M./Daenerys T., Daario N./Daenerys T.

* * *

Daenerys was standing on the balcony, with Jorah a few paces behind her. She blushed a little as she struggled with her way of saying what she wanted to say:

"…I hope you understood that all that big talk about lingering deaths the other day was for his benefit."

He smiled softly: "I thought as much. I hate his guts but I'd never do anything to cause you pain. Unless he threatens you, of course; then let him pray for me to be quick and merciful. I know how much you… enjoy him. He must be good."

"Not as good as you, but yes, he is. Do you think you can find it in you to make your peace with it? I know it's a lot to ask."

"I won't lie to you, your Grace. It will be painful. You see, there are many kinds of torture at one's disposal. Some are bearable, some are not. Seeing him touch you, thinking of him and you… together… I'd say, boiling oil comes really close. But that does not matter, my Queen, and I shall tell you why." He came closer and closer to her, his voice lower and lower, his breathing heavier and heavier: "My heart is bare before you now and I am about to hand you the sharpest dagger, just hoping that you will not use what I tell you to hurt me purposefully."

She nodded.

"Someday maesters who study the human soul will come up with a fancy name for it," He was now standing right behind her, barely an inch away, caressing her shoulders. "Let's just say that the idea of serving your pleasure, no matter the cost, no matter how humiliating it may be, the idea of offering you my pride to play with as you choose…" His last words came out as hoarse hot whisper: "It makes me so hard!"

She turned around, and, clinging to him, whispered back: "I shall never use it against you, my bear."

* * *

"…You were so good at bringing it all out in the open. If it wasn't for you…" Daenerys entwined her arms around Daario's neck. His still folded on his chest, Daario clenched his teeth and tried to turn away: "You are most welcome, your Grace!"

"Don't be like that, Daario," smiled she and traced her index finger from the tip of his nose, across his lips. "And the way you did it – the way you tortured my confession out of me… that was… I get all wet just remembering it! And when you forced him to join… oh, I wish you had not left." She rose to the tip of her toes and bit on his earlobe with a soft moan. He could not resist her for long; he fell on his knee, grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her high up in the air as she laughed.

"Were you not a Stormborn Queen and I – the dust beneath your dainty royal feet, I'd call you a vixen and take you right here, right now!.."

* * *

Daenerys thought that if she could make these two men share her bed, and like it, and not kill each other at the same time, she could rule the Seven kingdoms. It took a great deal of talking to each one separately, until she brought them together, and told them that both of them had consented to the whole thing in private and now should discuss it with each other.

"Remember: both or none," reminded Daenerys, and then she left.

Jorah and Daario were not so sure that they should discuss it with each other as they were sure they needed a drink. Quite a few drinks. Brought up in rivalry and constant competition with the whole world, now they were supposed to surrender their hard earned place by her side and – the horror – to share their Queen. Men don't share women they love. But, as she told them, she was not an ordinary woman, and her orders were clear: "Both, or none."

A pitcher of red made talking about it slightly easier.

"…I get it!" said Daario, "She loves you, and I am just her plaything. A damn good plaything, maybe the best in the world, still worth having around now, when she has found Love. So, we're even, and don't be all, you know, _you_. Remember what it's like to be young."

"When I was your age, my first wife delivered our second stillborn child. I was young once; I just have never been a shameless, dissolute, cheeky scoundrel".

"Don't you regret it?" smirked Daario.

Jorah did not dignify that with a response.

"Suppose we are doing it. How do we even decide who comes first? We are not flipping a coin, are we?"

"Neither of us comes first," said Daario, taking the most didactic tone, "The Queen comes first."

Jorah chuckled in spite of himself. He was starting to like the bastard.

"All right. Let's try. I shall try not to be… me, and you, as you are so good with your tongue, do all the talking. I shall play along."

"Generous and wise. As a matter of fact, I already have an idea that will break the ice nicely. Another drink?"

"Oh yes!"

* * *

Next sunset found them all in Queen's private chamber, excited with anticipation, if ill at ease.

Dario cleared his throat and began: "Your Grace, Ser, let's not pretend that all this isn't awkward. Yet, my Queen, your wish is our command and we shall do our best to serve you well. Both. To make it slightly less awkward, I propose a game. A drinking game."

"And what would be the point of the game?" asked Daenerys, sitting down.

"Such games, my Queen, have no point, other than getting drunk, naked and naughty together, guilt free. So, first and foremost, wine. Dornish. We need all the help we can get."

With a bow he offered a goblet to Daenerys, and then poured some for Jorah and himself. Then he took from the table a long piece of dark silk.

"We cover your eyes with this sash, your Grace, and then one of us touches you, and you must guess who it was. If you guess right, whoever touched you drinks. If you guess wrong, you drink. No peeking!"

"Amusing!" Daenerys nodded and sighed in anticipation as Daario gently covered her eyes with the sash and pulled it tight.

Her dress was quite open at the back and she felt someone's hand gently fling her hair over her shoulder, and then a tongue slowly ran all the way from the small of her back to her neck.

"Jorah!"

"I take is as a compliment," murmured Daario, kissing her behind her ear, "Drink, your Grace!"

A goblet with two or three mouthfuls of Dornish was brought to her lips; she took it all in one long draught, letting a drop or two run down the corner of her mouth, and passed the goblet back. Daario clicked his tongue and said: "Shame to waste such fine wine!" and then at once someone hungrily licked the sweet ruby drops off her skin.

"Daario?"

"Drink, your Grace!" answered he with a chuckle. "Don't be so easy!"

After another mouthful of Dornish someone gently lifted her foot, took off her shoe and ran a trail of lightest kisses from her toes to her knee, pushing the hem of her dress up to her thighs.

"Jorah?"

"Drink, your Grace!" and she gasped as, instead of her goblet, she felt hard and hot narrow lips against hers and short scratchy stubble against her chin. And hot was the mouthful of wine that Jorah forced through her parted lips. She swallowed the wine, and suddenly Jorah was gone, immediately replaced by Daario.

She felt her head spin from all the wine and their kisses, so different, yet equally delicious. Two pairs of hands softly began caressing her neck, shoulders and arms with feather-light strokes, and she could not tell for the life of hers who was whom. Someone's fingers slid under the straps of her dress and made them fall off her shoulders. Two men exhaled sharply in perfect unison, marveling at her breasts and without a word claimed them, one each, locking their lips around her nipples.

"Are… are we not playing anymore?" panted Daenerys, "I kind of enjoyed it."

The lips around her left nipple grinned and Daario's moustache – it clearly was Daario – tickled her skin: "Oh, we are."

She guessed wrong more often than right, for they intentionally tried to make it harder for her. Both being of the same height and similar built, they avoided full kisses so that their facial hair didn't betray them. To make it even harder still, they shed their clothes.

"…Hold out your hand, your Grace." She did and held what felt like a hot steel rod wrapped in finest velvet. Both men gasped and moaned through clenched teeth, one in bliss and the other one in jealousy. Then she heard Daario's voice, dripping with honey: "Guess wrong, and you will have to take it in your mouth."

 _You will have to_! Daenerys had not seen such nerve since that very moment when Daario showed up in her tent with two severed heads in his bag, interrupting her evening ablutions. True, that was only a game acted out for her pleasure, and she could stop it any moment she wanted… except she didn't want to stop, she just wanted to punish Daario a little for his insolence. There were limits. She slowly slid her hand towards the base, drawing a sharp inhale of breath from whoever it was, and then up the stomach, feeling the trail of hair, a familiar little scar and tense muscles pulsating with lust and anticipation, and, having just guessed who it really was, with a wicked smile gave the deliberately wrong answer: "Daario!"

The young man groaned out loud: "That's not fair! You cheated!"

Daenerys laughed at his frustration: "I did not! Come closer, Ser, I want my penalty."

"This is impossible!.. I could never ask such a thing!.." panted Jorah.

"It's not what you ask, it's what I want," and she heard Jorah grunt as Daario, presumably, punched him in the back, pushing him towards her.

Daenerys leaned in, found what she was looking for and locked her lips around the tip.

"Oh Gods!"

She smiled as she imagined what it must be like for him, to look down at his Queen like that, half-naked, with the sash over her eyes and her lips around him. He must have been completely off his head. And his shudder and labored breath suggested that she was right. She moved an inch closer and then back, and again, and again.

"Khaleesi!" begged Jorah, "Do stop!.. Gods, it's so good…"

"Then why should I?" teased she and whirled her tongue around his hot flesh.

"Because we have only just begun," rumbled Daario in her ear and made her stop and stand up.

Daenerys let her dress slide down her body and pool at her feet.

"You are radiant, your Grace!.. Oh, the perfection!.." sighed the men as one.

They came so close to her, that she could feel the heat of their bodies, and began to fight playfully for her lips, gently lifting up her face, running their hot eager hands all over her skin, lingering between her thighs, at her breasts, under her chin. Their lips were all over her, and she was no longer trying to guess who was whom, simply giving in to them. Her knees went weak and someone caught her on his bent knee, entwining his strong arms around her waist. She was carried to the bed and, sprawled among pillows and pelts, submitted to her lovers, who grew more hungry and passionate by the minute, one greedily sucking on her nipples and the other lapping the wetness between her thighs. She was as ready as she could be, and finally whispered: "Do it, now!"

"How do you want it, my Queen?" Jorah's hot breath tickled her ear.

"Badly!"

Both men groaned with a quiet laugh of lust and admiration, and Daario, never ceasing to caress and kiss her, added: "Yes, but how? Since it's hardly possible for the both of us to take you at once… not without practice, anyway… we even promise not to sulk when you pick the other one first."

"This time will not be the last, so it doesn't matter; each will have his hour in the sun, yet I don't want either of you to be idle. That would not be fair!" said Daenerys, tearing the sash from her eyes. Swiftly she moved to the foot of the bed, and they followed her, ready to obey her command. She had Jorah sit on the edge and, biting her lower lip, slid onto him, facing away from him, her legs spread wide over his knees. Daario knelt before her and she forcefully grabbed his hair, pulling his face close between her thighs. Exhaling deeply, almost with a growl, Daario gave her his dirtiest smile, rumbled: "You are a wonder, your Grace!" and set himself to the task she offered him.

She began moving, urging Jorah to kiss her neck and caress her breasts. The pace was all she could manage without support, and soon it was not enough for either of them. She whimpered, trying to make the thrusts deeper, and Daario finally rasped: "To hell with this stupid fairness!" Swiftly he took Daenerys in his arms and all but threw her onto the bed, claiming her lips in a searing kiss before muttering: "Come, Ser!" Jorah did not make them ask him twice and covered her body with his, face to face, thrusting deep and fast. Waiting for his turn, Daario brought his finger to her lips, and she latched on it, sucking it in as deep as she could, making him groan through his teeth. Then she let him go and panted: "Daario, I have tasted him, but I have never tasted you."

"Oh, your Grace, I won't be able to handle it for a minute."

"Let's try!"

Seeing what she had in mind, Jorah withdrew and swiftly flipped her over, making her stand on all fours, slowly entered her from behind and squeezed his eyes shut, for it all looked like the wildest dream beyond his imagination. He could not believe he was a part of it, but it all felt so good, so sinfully good, even the sharing. Still, not that he was able to look at all this with his eyes wide open. He caught but a glance of Daario kneeling before her face and looked away again: it was too hot and disturbing.

Soon the three of them found a comfortable rhythm; in truth, it was only her who swayed back and forth, slowly at first, and then with growing vigour, and her lovers were simply trying to hold it together as long as they could.

For the first time ever Daenerys saw Daario lose all his cheekiness; he was burning, panting, his mouth agape, his eyes, dark with desire, looking down at her in wild astonishment. He stretched out his hands over her head as if to bury his fingers in her hair, but never dared. Trembling all over, lips quivering, he grew harder and harder in her mouth, more and more tense, until he groaned out loud and collapsed onto the bed staining the pelts with his seed, without a single word, he, always the talker.

Daenerys begged in hot whisper: "Jorah, please, let me see your face!" and he lay down on his back, letting her straddle him, and then sat up at once, caging her in the closest embrace. She answered with a deep open-mouthed kiss and then added in barely audible whisper: "I want you like that, too, but first… ravish me!" Her words set him aflame like wildfire, he rolled over, pinning her to the bed and driving into her without mercy, growling against her neck, branding it with his kisses, leaving marks on her skin, until his release came crushing on him, so fast and sudden that he barely managed to roll away from her in time.

Daenerys, breathing deeply, stared at the ceiling. She wanted more. "Boys!.." hailed she.

"A moment, your Grace, a moment," muttered Daario. Jorah could only catch her hand and kiss it. Daenerys laughed softly: let them rest a while; it was but the first time.

Slowly the men regained their senses and drew closer again, stroking and kissing her body all over. It was so quiet, peaceful, almost innocent, and she luxuriated under their lips, still longing for something more. Their lips grew hotter, their kisses harder, and she panted: "I want you." Placing kiss on kiss, Daario smiled against her skin: "Whom?"

"Both! I want you both inside me at the same time."

"In earnest, I am still not sure. We might hurt you…"

"Will you defy your Queen? No offence to you both, but if my husband didn't break me, nothing will. And I have given birth since then. If it hurts, I shall just ask you to stop, that's all."

"All right, but how?"

Jorah, who had not spoken a word up to that moment, too busy caressing tender skin beneath her breast, raised his head and explained: "First we… make our Queen really, really happy. Then she straddles one of us face to face and leans forward, and the other one uses his fingers to make more space for himself and enters from behind."

Startled, Daario looked Jorah up and down:

"How do you know this?"

"Books."

"I should really learn to read!"

"You should. Some of these books come with pictures, though."

Daenerys whispered: "Oh, I cannot wait!" No one knew her body better than herself, and her right hand found its way down, exactly where she needed it, at exactly right angle, with exactly right amount of pressure, and Jorah gently covered her hand with his to learn what she liked best. Her head thrown back, she spread wide her left palm and started caressing her nipples, biting her lip and moaning softly.

Devouring her with their eyes, both her lovers rasped deliriously: "You are so beautiful when you are like this… That's right, show us… You must be so wet and hot down there… Come for us, my goddess…" And before long she came with a clear loud moan, followed by softer, throaty ones when Jorah pressed his open lips where her fingers had just been, to lengthen her pleasure.

While she was catching her breath, Daario whispered to Jorah: "Go on top. You seem to know what you are doing, you saw the damn pictures."

Daario covered her body with his and, sliding his arm around her waist, rolled over. One hand on her hip, the other in her hair, he brought their lips together in a deep kiss. She bent her knees and rose above him only to slide at once down his whole length with a sigh of satisfaction, and then clung to his chest, waiting for her fantasy to come to life.

In a few unbearably long moments she finally found herself between two men she wanted so much. Resting his whole weight on his arms to let her breathe, Jorah bit his lip and slowly, gently worked his way in, tearing a soft blissful moan from her lips. Oh, what a sensation! Nothing had ever felt so good. Concerned about her, he whispered in her ear: "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's perfect! If you could only move now…"

Ever so gently he obeyed, immediately breathless with rapture. His teeth clenched tight, he ventured again, and again. Writhing in pleasure between her lovers Daenerys ordered in hot whisper: "Say it! Say you like it. Say you like to share me, say that it turns you on!"

Both men fervently protested, belying the evidence: "No! I only want you for myself!.. I still cannot believe we are going this…"

She moved her hips, taking both of them in, all of them, her inner muscles all tense and tight from the double strain, deliberately squeezed them even harder, and then moved her hips again. As she went on, the three of them broke into incoherent pants and gasps: "Yes, yes, I like it, I love it!.. Don't stop!... Gods, it's so good!.. I swear, I won't last!.. More!.. Who knew?.. Seven hells!.."

All this was so unusually intense that the men simply could not hold and came in a heartbeat. Jorah's body gave in before his arms did. He growled into her tangled fragrant hair as his release claimed him and planted a final long kiss on the back of her neck. He collapsed beside them onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Daario, still inside her, was undone. His lips were barely able to move, but finally he managed a few words: "We… are doing this again!"

"Soon," added Jorah, his eyes closed.

…Her head resting on Daario's chest and her leg over Jorah's thighs, Daenerys nibbled on a date. Both men were now asleep, and she didn't have to hide her smile from anyone.

Yes, she could rule the Seven kingdoms.


End file.
